New Minds, Old Love
by Lil-half-rainbow
Summary: After she became a vampire, Edward can finally read Bella's mind.But what happens when she can read his back?Will they finally understand the strange, powerful love they share, or will it be as unimaginable as before, when they were both in the dark?
1. Prologue

This is my first, so please don't eat me if it's bad...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's beautiful, wonderful, amazing characters.

**Prologue**

Edward's POV

Thump...2 seconds passed... Thump... 5 seconds... Thump... 9 seconds..._Thump._

As the last beat of her heart ended, I was filled with such pain, I collapsed, every thought but one drowned out by it. _Bella._ It ran through my head, alone, as my family around me worridly. I wanted to tell them to move, but couldn't find the words. They were blocking my view...

Bella's POV

As the fire increased ten-fold, sweeping through me, my back arched off the table, but I allowed no other part of my body to break rank and betray me. I would **not** let my pain hurt Edward any more. Finally the pain eased, and I realized it had really only been a few minutes. I was a vampire now. In the next second I heard a voice. _Bella._ It was familar, but...more somehow. It took me a minute to realize that the voice held _part_ of Edward's voice in it. It was as if some one had taken his beautiful voice, and had added a million more perfection to it. It was so much _more _and yet it was still his, my Edward's. Which meant he was near. I opened my eyes eagerly.


	2. He hates me

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice, filled with worry, startled me, and I jumped off the table and was across the room before I realized the fact that he'd said the most important name in my world. I looked up and saw that they were all staring at me and crouched protectively around something crumbled on the floor.

This, however, wasn't the least bit important. I was focused solely on what they were protecting... protecting from me, I realized as I straightened from my unconscious crouch.

How much pain had I caused him? How many times had the one I loved most _allowed_ me to cause him pain? They say paybacks a bitch. I just found out its true.

Because, as I saw that tortured expression on his face, I wanted to destroyed whatever was hurting him. And, right now, that was me.

I didn't understand it. Was I still as plain as I'd been human? Was it really so horrible that, now, I was the same as him? My mind was racing, trying to figure out why he looked so... horrified. But all my thoughts merged to form one devastating thought.

_He hates me._


	3. Hearing voices

"_No!"_ Edward bolted up, scaring all of us.

In less than a second, he was standing before me, holding my face in his hands. "Don't ever say!" he demanded, his expression torn between anger and desperation.

"S-say what?" I was confused. I was sure I hadn't said my thought out loud.

His expression showed confusion as well. "Didn't you say..." he trailed off.

I minutely shook my head. "Not out loud." I whispered. I was starting to see what was happening.

"_What?"_ I've never heard Edward so surprised. In my peripheral vision, could see even his – no, mine too, now – family staring at us in surprise.

Edward realized what I meant. His lovely topaz eyes held mine, excitement obvious in his gaze.

"What are you thinking?" his amazing voice asked me.

I thought my answer rather than speaking it.

_I'm thinking about how you still dazzle me._

His eyes widened. _Amazing._

That thought didn't come from me. It sounded just like his new perfect voice, but his perfect lips didn't move at all. This time it was my eyes widening, and me holding his face between my hands.

"What are _you_ thinking?" I asked him, then frowned mat my voice. Now it sounded so much more... musical. Like a singers. Then I was too distracted by his reply.

"I was just thinking about how amazing it is-- Ow!" His hands moved to mine and gently pulled on them, trying to stop them from gripping so hard. "Bella, love, remember, you're stronger now."

I jerked my arms back and folded them behind my back. "Oops. Sorry." I said guiltily, before focusing again. "I heard you."

Edward's brow furrowed puzzedly. "Bella, what—"

"I heard you thoughts." I cut him off. He stared at me stunned.


	4. Just His

Edward became motionless, disbelief etched on his face.

"How?" Carlisle spoke, curiousity and worry raging in his voice.

Somehow I managed to drag my eyes away from Edwards face, which was enhanced by my now perfect sight. I looked at Carlisle, and he took a careful step towards me. "I don't know." I answered simply.

Because to me, it was simple. I didn't need to know how, or why. I could, and I would enjoy it, for however long it lasted.

"Can you read mine?" Carlisle asked.

I tried. I tried to recieve his thoughts like Idid Edward's, but I couldn't. It was like there was nothing there. Next, I tried Alice, then Jasper, and Emmett, and finally Esme. Nothing, from any of them. I noticed, eventually, that Rosalie wasn't here.

I shook my head. "I can't. None of yours. Just Edward's." Which brought my attention back to him.

At last, he moved.


	5. AN

I'm sorry, to all of you who have reviewed, and added my story. I know I should have updated before, and I should be writing this story right now, but I can't think of a single thing to write. So I figured, who better to decide the next step in this story than those who will be reading it? So, if you could just send me any or all of your ideas, I'll pick the one I like best or the one that makes the most sense, and I'll, hopefully, continue. And, to make sure that I write that idea personally, I may even send the chapter to whose ever idea I pick before I post it, for their approval. Your help would be much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
